Retal de mi memoria
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: ¿Qué había antes de que se convirtiera en el primer héroe? ¿Quién era realmente el hombre detrás de la armadura dorada? Gilgamesh se forjo a base de vivencias, más allá del la épica contada por generaciones, fue un hombre que igual que todos, guarda memorias, memorias que cuentan lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será.
1. Chapter 1

**Abaddon **debería estar trabajando en otras cosas como por ejemplo ¿la escuela? pero no, aquí esta.

Y bien, nuevo fic de Fate, la verdad es que, la idea nació gracias a una amiga usser de FF, **Liara Princeton **que me preguntó en mi pagina de FB _¿Y en la serie no explican el pasado de los personajes? _Entonces yo pensé: ¡Abaddon! Necesitas hacer algo con eso, y aquí estoy, escribiendo una historia de 10 capítulos cortos, que repasan la vida de **Gilgamesh. **Todos conocemos su mito, lo que lo volvió el rey de los héroes, pero no sabemos nada de su infancia, de sus padres, de las personas que interactuaron en su vida (Ademas de Enkidu) para volverlo lo que es.

Hay cosas de su épica, y múltiples referencias a la cultura Sumeria. Aclaro esto no es con afán de justificar su manera de ser en la serie, esto es mero entretenimiento y una manera de conocer una faceta de Gilgamesh dada por mi, la autora del FanFic.

Sin otra cosa que agregar, quiero dar gracias de ante mano a quienes decidan acompañarme en esta aventura, escribo por mero y puro placer de hacer mi cabeza elaborar historias para que ustedes, personitas del otro lado de Internet las disfruten. Fanfiction es una pagina donde hacer realidad aquello que deseabas ver en tu personaje, siempre, respetando los parámetros del mismo.

Antes de comenzar, quiero dar Crédito a:** Dietrich0614 **creador/ra del FanArt usado como portada para esta historia. Imagen que contribuyo mucho a la inspiración para la creación de este fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate No me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Semi UA, posible Ooc, e integración de OC

**Raiting: **K+ [Probablemente con el tiempo aumente]

Sabes que eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, y si te gustó no dudes por favor en dejar tu opinión.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

La cuna había dejado de estar vacía, entre las suaves sabanas de seda vaporosa y los cojines rellenos de plumas, descansaba el pequeño cuerpo del futuro rey, los ojos clementes de su madre observaban su sueño, o más bien el futuro de grandeza que le deparaban los dioses.

Ninsun, diosa madre, diosa reina, bajo al mundo de los mortales después de enamorarse de un sacerdote llamado Lillah, de la unión nacería el más grande rey de Uruk, no, de todo Babilonia y Asiria, Nadie negaría que aun siendo madre, Ninsun, conservó la belleza de los dioses, pero su corazón era el de una madre, que con amor sostenía en los brazos, a ese ser de inocencia pura, si, existía algo más hermoso que ella, y ese era su pequeño.

El palacio erguido en su nombre, ahora estaba lleno de nodrizas que se encargarían de cuidar del semi dios, pues la diosa debía volver dentro de dos lunas más, al monte de los dioses, y desde ahí, velar por él.

_Gilgamesh… _un nombre fuerte y con carácter, digno de un futuro monarca, desde su nacimiento, sabían que el pequeño no era humano del todo, los cabellos dorados y la piel resplandeciente lo delataban, aún más la intensa mirada carmesí regalada por su madre. La ultima noche junto a Gilgamesh, Ninsun cantó las más tiernas melodías de cuna, estrujo contra su regazo el pequeño cuerpo y percibió la calidez del mismo, nunca es facil cuando a una madre se le arrebata la carne de su carne, pero no hay deidad o mortal, que pueda ir contra las reglas del cielo, y ello, era algo que la sempiterna conocía muy bien. Besó por ultima vez la frente del bebé dejando una suave marca dorada en su frentecita.

—_El amor de tu madre siempre estará contigo, hijo mío._

Coloco al infante en la cuna antes de cubrirse con un velo y dejar en el mundo de los sueños a Gilgamesh. Su corazón se quebraba conforme sus pasos abandonaban el palacio, aun que su postura recta no la delatara ante sus súbditos, miró con el rabillo del ojo, por ultima vez, aquella habitación de la que escapaba la tenue luz de las velas, y el vestigio de una lagrima rodó por sus tersas mejillas.

La historia de Gilgamesh había comenzado siendo abandonado.

* * *

**Lo mejor de la infancia es que cualquier cosa en ella es una maravilla.**

_Gilberth Keith_

* * *

Corría por los largos pasillos del palacio mientras sus agudos gritos resonaban con eco, los pequeños pies descalzos apenas hacían ruido, y la tunica corta ceñida a su cintura no le permitía correr del todo en libertad, sin embargo, se las arreglaba para poder dar batalla a las «_Medusas» _que lo perseguían y lo amenazaban con que si no tomaba un baño, terminaría castigado. Pero cuando se es niño, eso poco importa, siempre, de alguna manera, se consigue lo que se anhela, y ello lo sabía muy bien Gilgamesh, que a su escasa edad lograba ser un manipulador, pero uno inocente que carecía de cualquier indicio de maldad. Tal vez era por los encantadores ojos rubí que encantaban a las criadas, o por la tierna mueca de su rostro resplandeciente, siempre terminaban sometiéndose al capricho del pequeño príncipe.

— ¡Gilgamesh! —aun que existía alguien ajeno a la regla—. ¡Ven aquí!

La voz ronca y profunda de su padre sonó haciéndolo saltar del susto, sus pequeños ojos se constriñeron en una expresión de miedo. Lillah no era un hombre paciente, si hubiera una manera de describirlo en el vocabulario de Gilgamesh, ese sería «Aterrador» e incluso «Malo». A esa edad, los niños suelen enfatizar las cosas con menor juicio.

Gilgamesh se asomo por una de las columnas en la que se había detenido a respirar, sus ojitos bermellón buscaron el origen de la voz, y la encontró frente a él.

Su padre era un hombre alto, fornido, de un rostro curtido por los años, frondosa barba de color chocolate con canas, ojos negros de expresión tajante y cabello del mismo tono de su vello facial, atado en una coleta alta. A pesar de pasados los cuarenta, Lillah podía verse con juventud y brío, quizá no era tan atractivo físicamente, sin embargo su carácter reacio y seguro era algo a lo que las mujeres no podían resistirse, claro ejemplo era el harem que lo seguía a casi toda partes cuando no se encontraba tratando asuntos de los dioses.

El niño caminó lentamente hasta el hombre, era ciertamente intimidante y su relación distaba mucho de ser padre e hijo, se trataban con cordialidad osca prácticamente frígida, casi nunca convivían a menos que fuera necesario, y las pocas veces que eso ocurría era cuando había alguna festividad o festejo en honor a Ninsun u otro dios importante. Gilgamesh tenía conocimiento de su procedencia, Ninsun era su madre, la madre que jamás había visto salvo en sueños borrosos, voces lejanas y algunas pinturas en el templo principal al que tenía estrictamente prohibido entrar.

— ¿Si?... Padre… —el hilo de voz escapo temeroso, Gilgamesh ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos— Lo siento —aquello ultimo lo susurró.

La severa mirada del sacerdote lo asfixiaba. La salvación llego junto a Kandra, la más joven de las doncellas y por supuesto la más cercana al pequeño Gilgamesh, prácticamente lo había criado desde que era un bebé. No poseía la edad para ser su madre, pero era igual a una, siempre implorando por evitarle los castigos, siempre ofreciéndole consuelo cuando su voz era ignorada en los días de poca paciencia de Lillah.

— ¡Mi señor! —reverenció a Lillah con sumisión—. Siento tanto lo ocurrido, estaba jugando con Gilgamesh a las escondidas —, improvisó con rapidez, mientras el silencio imperaba.

Lillah meditó, había amanecido de excelente humor esa mañana y nada arruinaría su día, ni siquiera los juegos de ese pequeño fastidio al que solo podía dedicarle miradas de dureza. Gruño por lo bajo, mientras una de sus tantas concubinas se le restregaba contra el cuerpo. Pasó de largo hasta desvanecerse en las sombras de los lúgubres pasillos, cuado la puerta chilló, Kandra dio un respiro de alivio, y enseguida haló de la oreja de Gilgamesh, en respuesta el niño se quejo mientras sus labios hacían un gracioso mohín.

— ¡Auch! Eso es doloroso Kandra… —le sacó la lengua y ella respondió con una sonrisa, finalmente lo recompensó con un calido abrazo, de esos que tanto le gustaban a Gilgamesh ¿Por qué Kandra no era su madre?

Era apenas una adolescente, quince años, había llegado a los seis para trabajar como criada, una pequeña niña esclava sin familia la cual si moría no sería llorada, su nombre se olvidaría como los nombres de otros desdichados igual a ella. Desde pequeña había quedado encantada con Gilgamesh, lo que más le encantaba eran sus ojos de un rojo intenso, tan intenso como el crepúsculo, y su cabello dorado como el sol, apostaba a que eran finas hebra de oro invaluables. Prácticamente aún con seis años, Kandra le había cambiado los pañales a Gilgamesh, y ahora, mantenían una relación más parecida a la de una madre con su hijo.

— ¡Pues no vuelvas a hacer eso! —suspiró resignada mientras lo tomaba de la mano para conducirlo a sus habitaciones—. Sabes que al señor Lillah no le gusta que juegues por el palacio—. Gilgamesh opaco su mirada, Kandra se conmovió por ello—. Ven, vamos por algunas frutas ¿Si?.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, mientras Gilgamesh suspiraba aliviado, era preferible escuchar los regaños de Kandra, antes que la severidad de ese hombre que se decía su padre, él poco sabía de la maldad humana, era solo un niño que anhelaba descubrir el mundo, más cuando Kandra se sentaba por las noches a orillas de su cama para relatarle un cuento, su preferido era el de la bestia sagrada _Humbaba. _Amaba las muecas del rostro de su «madre» cuando intentaba imitar extraños sonidos que alegaba, eran los de la bestia. Amaba su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa que le servía como un medio para evitar los terrores nocturnos, amaba la suavidad de sus manos, incluso el aroma de su cabello, que inhalaba con fuerza para calmar el llanto, Kandra era todo para Gilgamesh, era una amiga, una hermana, una madre.

—Kandra —la llamó con sus ojitos llenos de inocencia, ella se giro suavemente para observarlo—. Un día seré un héroe.

La oración había escapado de sus labios de manera espontánea, prácticamente sin otra intención más que la de sacarle una sonrisa a su nana. Kandra se coloco de cuclillas frente a él para quedar a su estatura, la mirada chocolate de Kandra se ablandó.

—Entonces lucha por ello—. Lo abrazó y Gilgamesh se sintió invencible.

— ¿Prometes que estarás ahí para verlo? —Kandra asintió mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

—Prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, mi pequeño Gilgamesh.

Pero algunas promesas se rompen con el tiempo, y los mortales no son eternos, aun que eso era algo que Gilgamesh de apenas nueve años no sabía, la muerte era desconocida, y la primera vez que la enfrentó, había sido de manera cruda e inesperada, peor aún en su cumpleaños.

El niño solo observó la pira funeraria consumiendo el cuerpo de la mujer que fue su madre, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, escociéndolas, no hubo nadie para consolarlo, no hubo nadie para contarle historias fantásticas ni arroparlo en las frías noches del invierno desértico, los pasillos habían perdido la vida de sus sonoras carcajadas y sus juegos infantiles. A veces, hay personas que deben crecer de golpe.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, él debía ser fuerte, porque ese era el último deseo de Kandra, porque ese era su deseo. Aun que su corazón se ahuecara y las piernas le temblaran, aun que un nudo molesto en su garganta y estomago lo hicieran enojar, aun que la verdad, ni él sabía por qué estaba enojado. ¿Porque Kandra lo abandono? o ¿Porque no fue el héroe capaz de rescatarla?, pero... de cualquier manera, para Gilgamesh, era más facil culpar a Kandra, ella lo abandono, ella prometió estar a su lado, y no fue capaz de cumplir su promesa, una parte de él dejo de creer en las personas, a pesar de que en el fondo deseara abrazarla fuerte y volver a inhalar el aroma de su cabello.

Desde el cielo, Ninsun lloraba junto al corazón roto de su pequeño, deseó ser una mujer simple para abrazarlo, mientras él se acurrucaba en un rincón de la cama, su sollozó era tortuoso, casi mortal para la diosa que solo se abstenía a contemplar. ¿Cuántas veces más se rompería el corazón de Gilgamesh?.


	2. Chapter 2

**Se** supone que debería estar durmiendo para descansar para mis pruebas de la Universidad pero nope, aquí esta Abaddon. Gracias por sus lecturas c:

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **Semi UA, Oc, y posible Ooc

**Raiting: **K

Eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar tu comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

**No podría volver a ser un ángel…**

**La inocencia una vez perdida, no se vuelve a recuperar.**

_Neil Gaiman_

* * *

Cuando eres niño, lo único que deseas es jugar, lo único que deseas es ir a la cama con la barriga llena de la empalagosa tarta de duraznos y té de jazmines, cuando eres niño el mundo es de vivos colores, pero desgraciadamente, aquello solo se aplicaba a los niños afuera del palacio. Gilgamesh permanecía encerrado, las largas sesiones de lectura lo estresaban, y a su edad, no era sano; más bien ¡Para nadie era sano leer tanto!, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma «_Dumuzid ha enfermado y tú heredaras el trono». _Aquello alegaría a cualquiera que no viviera dentro de esas asfixiantes paredes, oscuras y gruesas. Gilgamesh suspiró por décima u onceava vez, ya había perdido la cuenta. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa mientras observaba el crepitar de una vela, afuera el clima era espectacular, perfecto para darse un baño el las aguas del Eufrates, pero no, estaba ahí mientras su maestro roncaba en la silla del costado.

—Gilgamesh —alguien lo llamó—, Gilgamesh —reitero la voz y el príncipe levanto el rostro.

Luana era el hijo de una cocinera al servicio del sacerdote Lillah, un pequeño un año mayor a Gilgamesh, moreno de cabello negro y ojos avellana, tenía trece años, había congeniado perfectamente con el rubio, tal vez porque era de la reducida cantidad de infantes que habitaban el palacio. Luana había aliviado en parte la depresión y el carácter de Gilgamesh luego de la pérdida de Kandra, aun que la tristeza aún se notaba en sus intensos ojos.

Gilgamesh miró dubitativo, su cuerpo ansiaba levantarse de la incomoda silla y salir, pero su mente le advertía que, Lillah seguramente enfurecería y su castigo sería uno de esos que tanto odiaba. Cuando fuera rey, su primer decreto sería abolir los castigos. Luana silbo suavemente y al final, Gilgamesh accedió a la petición del castaño. Con paso escurridizo se escabullo hasta la ventana, poco importaba si eran tres metros de pared los que debía bajar con cuidado, además de esquivar a los guardias, la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo cada vez que se aventuraba más allá de las puertas que lo encerraban, lo merecía.

—¿A dónde vamos? —la voz le estaba comenzando a engrosar pero guardaba ese vestigio infantil y tierno de tiempo atrás—. Me dijeron que hoy alimentan a los leones.

Si algo le fascinaba a Gilgamesh, más que los espectaculares escenarios fuera del pueblo, eso eran los leones en cautiverio de su «Padre», aquellas fieras místicas e imponentes le causaban una sensación de poder e invulnerabilidad. Luana meditó, si bien era un aventurero, el hecho de mencionar «Leones» y «alimentar» en una sola oración no era exactamente algo en lo que pensara como buena idea para entretenerse, pero al final, Gilgamesh siempre terminaba ganando, era el líder absoluto entre los niños. Asintió no muy convencido, Gilgamesh sonrió satisfecho.

—La próxima yo elijo —habló Luana.

—Si. Como quieras —, aun qué Gilgamesh supiera que eso era falso porque él terminaba decidiendo que jugar y cuando jugar.

No existía malicia en él, pero así era su naturaleza, reacia y dominante, pero siempre su buen corazón terminaba por ceder, sobre todo ante las miradas suaves de la cocinera, que ahora era todo lo que le quedaba en ese lugar sombrío, y por supuesto Luana y…

—¡Gil! —vociferó una voz delgada y femenina—. ¿Por qué no me esperaron?

Ilkur, esa voz era la de Ilkur. Ella era hija de un mercader y una de las mozas del palacio, ínfima amiga del par y la menor de los tres, once años, pero aún así era más temeraria y necia que el mismo Gilgamesh, cosa que incomodaba al pequeño príncipe. Detestaba todo de ella, su cabello negro, sus ojos grises y su voz chillona igual a la de las fastidiosas gallinas que lo despertaban todas las mañanas. Gilgamesh torció el gesto, y la miró de soslayo.

—Porque iremos a ver como alimentan a los leones, y las niñas son demasiado cobardes para eso —contestó con soberbia el rubio.

—¡Eres un idiota! —frunció los labios con indignación mientras Luana ahogaba las risas.

—¡Dejen de discutir y vamos antes de que no podamos ver nada! —al fin los hizo entrar en razón y Gilgamesh fue el primero en salir corriendo a donde las jaulas.

Corrieron entre guardias y criadas, las risas en ese lugar era algo de lo que solo podía gozarse cuando Lillah no estaba, afortunadamente para los críos, el sacerdote había partido al palacio real de Uruk. Asuntos de política que por el momento, poco le importaban a Gilgamesh.

Finalmente llegaron, subieron hasta el techo de una de las torres que flanqueaba las jaulas de los animales, y desde ahí, contemplaron como los imponentes felinos salían aún con modorra de sus cuevas, un macho y cuatro hembras en una de las secciones, en la otra, un macho y dos hembras. Gilgamesh había estudiado mucho sobre las fieras, luego de que los viera por primera vez, Kandra ya le había hablado de ellos, el León era el rey de la selva, era majestuoso, pero sobre todo, libre y fiero, ganaba todas sus batallas y jamás se rendía, el León solo moría cuando había un contendiente más fuerte que él o cuando era viejo, con dignidad y cicatrices de guerra que mostraban que jamás daba la espalda al enemigo. El niño admiraba tanto al depredador, el emperador de los depredadores.

Sus escarlatas brillaron cuando el rugido del macho resonó con potencia, Luana e Ilkur se encogieron como gacelas.

—No sé cómo puede gustarte eso Gilgamesh, —se quejó Ilkur y él no respondió, únicamente chasqueó la lengua.

—Es obvio, porque Gil va a ser un rey, y el león es un rey —argumentó Luana.

Si, Gilgamesh sería un rey, pero a diferencia del León, él no sería libre, al menos no entre tantas personas estrictas y desabridas que lo rodeaban desde que salía el sol hasta que se metía.

—… Bueno ya vámonos —Gilgamesh se preparó para bajar de la azotea.

Ilkur estaba por seguirle, cuando algo se desprendió de su muñeca, una pequeña pulsera de cristales y listones, la niña intento tomarla pero Luana la jaló con fuerza del brazo.

—¡¿Es qué estas loca?! —le gritó sin clemencia—. ¡Idiota, es la jaula de los leones, deja esa estúpida pulsera!

Ilkur abrió los ojos consternada, pasando de la sorpresa al enojo, Gilgamesh solo observó de soslayo, y se mordió el labio inferior, aquello había sido imprudente, si, pero si mal no recordaba, aquel objeto sin «valor» había sido un regalo de su abuela, una reliquia que había pasado por las mujeres de su familia, y no había nada más importante para los habitantes de Uruk, que la familia. Se mantuvo en silencio, Ilkur apretó los puños antes de darle un último vistazo al tesoro perdido.

—Solo es una pulsera —Gilgamesh suspiró mientras se quitaba el brazalete de oro de su brazo —Anda, toma, sé que no tiene el mismo valor sentimental, pero… como el señor de este palacio, después de Lillah claro, es mi responsabilidad pagar tu perdida dentro de mis terrenos.

Ilkur no dijo nada ni acepto el brazalete, simplemente bajo del techo como un gato en apuros y comenzó a correr mientras se restregaba los ojos con los puños, los dos niños guardaron silencio durante el camino de regreso.

La hora del almuerzo fue silenciosa, Urur, la cocinera, miró a ambos muchachos con expresión interrogante, ninguno se atrevió a contestar, el carácter de la mujer era bastante fuerte en cuanto a su modo brusco de jugar, decirle que habían hecho llorar a Ilkur, implicaba quedarse sin postre por varias semanas, y eso era peor castigo que sentarse a estudiar, por lo menos desde la percepción de Gilgamesh.

—Y bien ¿Alguien va a decirme o tengo que recurrir a otros métodos? —con cucharón en mano Urur amenazó —. Contare hasta tres… uno… —ambos niños se miraron uno a otro—. Dos…

—Hicimos llorar a Ilkur —soltó de golpe Luana mientras Gilgamesh expresaba su sorpresa y a la vez molestia.

—Luana imbécil —Gilgamesh se levanto consternado —. Tú la hiciste llorar a mi no me metas en tus problemas.

Urur jaló con fuerza la oreja de Luana que soltó un chillido, y Gilgamesh sonrió satisfecho, justicia divina, sin embargo, él no se salvo del mismo castigo.

—¿Por qué a mi? —se quejó indignado— Yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Pero no me dijiste nada —dijo Urur para luego soltarles las orejas ahora enrojecidas.

Luana se sobó la parte afectada mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Gilgamesh contrario a ello soportó el dolor y suspiró resignado, nunca nadíe lo vería llorar ni doblegarse, lección aprendida después de la muerte de Kandra… Kandra, la extrañaba tanto, seguramente ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, ella lo educo para siempre ser honesto, aun que eso trajera consecuencias, pero él debía afrontarlas con honor y dignidad «_Jamás le des la espalda a la realidad». _Gilgamesh se levantó de su lugar y se inclino ligeramente ante Urur.

—Lo siento… —musitó, Urur sonrió enternecida, Gilgamesh podía ser un poco déspota a veces, e incluso soberbio, pero no había dudas de que a pesar de estar magullado, su corazón aún palpitaba con la inocencia de un niño.

—Hoy tendrás tu pedazo de torta —asintió la cocinera y Gilgamesh sonrió satisfecho, Luana frunció las cejas y se cruzó de brazos—. Y tú muchachito, vas a lavar a todos los caballos, así que si fuera tú, ya comenzaría ¡Anda!

Tomando la escoba del rincón, Urur comenzó a correr a Luana, el niño bufo algunos improperios por lo bajo mientras se despedía de Gilgamesh. El rubio saco la lengua en señal de victoria, y el moreno gimió molesto.

La noche cayó serena y tibia, la cena había estado deliciosa, sobre todo la parte en la que Luana se quejaba porque su trozo de pastel había sido degustado por Gilgamesh, sin embargo, Ilkur no se encontraba con ellos, cosa que no le hubiera importado a él, de no ser porque la había visto llorar, o eso intuyo, ¡Odiaba tener que sentirse preocupado por ella!, ciertamente el remordimiento lo carcomía. Se levantó de la cama y se coloco una tunica encima, era verano, las noches eran calidas, así que no necesitaba cubrirse tanto, se asomó por la puerta esperando no encontrar a nadie.

—Príncipe… —el corazón se le detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar—. ¿Qué hace despierto a esta hora?.

Yggar era un anciano de carácter suave y sabiduría pulida con los años, encorvado de cabello y barba blanca, tanto como la luna, ojos hundidos por las arrugas y casi ciego, aún así su oído permanecía intacto y claramente muy agudo, la mano derecha de Lillah. Gilgamesh suspiró derrotado, el anciano era un maestro en el arte de la labia, discutir con él terminaría con Gilgamesh haciendo algo que no quería como ir a dormir o estudiar con él en la biblioteca.

—No tengo sueño —aun qué sabía que eso era mentira, fue lo primero que llegó a su cabeza.

—Ya veo ¿Hay algo que lo perturbe? —el niño negó, Yggar se rasco la barba—. Bueno, cuando la gente no concilia el sueño es que algo los perturba, su alma no esta en paz.

—… —se mordió el labio inferior—. Podemos decir que… el idiota de Luana lastimo a alguien que no me agrada, pero, aun que no me agrada me hizo sentir mal —bufó, Yggar era un hombre mayor que sabía muchas cosas desconocidas para Gilgamesh, seguramente él podía ayudarlo… o eso pensó—. ¡De verdad! La detesto, es una niña tonta, parece un hombre, y se queja de todo —gruño molesto—. Además me enoja que tenga un cabello tan largo y lindo —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas e Yggar soltó una risa junto a la tos típica de su edad.

—Eso es amor joven príncipe —le contestó sin tapujos y Gilgamesh se horrorizo.

—¡No! —exclamó furibundo y al borde de la histeria, esa niña que parecía más bien un animal salvaje no podía ser motivo de «amor»… bueno tal vez para sus padres, pero no para él.

Yggar colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Gilgamesh y lo fue conduciendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a una de las terrazas, hablar en compañía del cielo desnudo y la brisa calida era mucho mejor, además de no contar con los oídos inoportunos de alguna moza en vela.

—Bueno joven príncipe… a veces, el amor puede ser interpretado de muchas maneras, usted aún es muy joven—, cada vez Gilgamesh entendía menos.

—No entiendo… —mencionó con frustración, Gilgamesh odiaba sentir y no saber interpretarlo.

—Es decir, a usted le molesta la presencia de Ilkur porque no sabe interpretar las sensaciones que le provoca cuando esta cerca —, Gilgamesh medito sus palabras, era verdad, se sentía extraño cada vez que la tenia cerca. Pero… un momento ¡Él jamás había mencionado el nombre de ella!

—¡No, no es ella!… bueno… —estaba perdido, más que perdido, Yggar volvió a reír.

—Cuando sea rey, prohibiré que te rías de mi —se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios, Yggar deposito su mano sobre la cabecita dorada.

—Cuando seas rey, necesitaras una reina —, suspiró—. Oh casi lo olvidaba ¡Por todos los dioses! Se suponía que te venía a buscar porque Lillah te busca, esta cabeza mía cada vez más olvidadiza.

Gilgamesh carcajeó ante el drama exagerado del anciano, sin embargo, saber que su padre lo buscaba a esas horas era algo demasiado desabrido, su risa cayó cuando los guardias llegaron, era momento de ir a donde ese hombre.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, solo pudo escuchar el crepitar de las antorchas, esa sala era el lugar que menos le gustaba, tan oscuro, tan deprimente, Lillah le miró con cierto desprecio, y a su vez con fingido interés.

—Su majestad Dumuzid esta muerto —sus palabras fueron como una premoción, las piernas de Gilgamesh tremolaron justamente como la noche en que había muerto Kandra, y el corazón se le ahueco nuevamente—. Y es por decreto de los dioses que tú Gilgamesh, asciendas al trono de Babilonia, gobernando desde la ciudad de Uruk.

Palabras crudas, despreciables, con un tono adusto y lleno de rabia, para Gilgamesh, aquello más que un honor era un desagradable golpe con la realidad. Sobre todo porque, no volvería a ver a Luana, ni a Urur… Ilkur… se quedo en silencio ¿Qué expresar? Las palabras sencillamente no lograban salir de su garganta, se atoraban mientras la severa mirada de Lillah lo constreñía como una serpiente.

Cuando alcanzó el valor, al apretar los puños y plantarse con orgullo, un guardia entró agitado, Lillah exigió con la mirada la respuesta a tal interrupción abrupta. Sus palabras fueron todo, Gilgamesh solo atino a tragarse el orgullo pero sobre todo una vez más, las lagrimas.

—_Mi señor, dos niños en la jaula de los leones…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crudo**

* * *

_Corre… _su corazón se agito dentro de su pecho, juraba que casi podía escupirlo por su garganta. _Corre… _el sudor frío mojaba su tunica y sus pies helados no sentían la dureza de las piedras en el patio. _Corre… _porque nadie merece perderlo todo, nadie merece ser tan desdichado ¿O si?

¿Qué hizo mal?, la pregunta le repercutía una y otra vez en la cabeza, siempre fue obediente, siempre fue honesto y fiel a sus principios, era un niño feliz, si es que así se le podía decir, tal vez carecía de padres amorosos como otros, pero el palacio rebozaba de gente agradable, y aun así, esta siempre terminaban por abandonarlo, como Kandra, como Ilkur y Luana.

Cuando escuchó que ambos habían cometido la estupidez de entrar a la jaula de los leones para buscar la pulsera de Ilkur, lo primero que hizo fue ignorar el grito colérico de su padre, y correr con todas sus fuerzas, lo segundo fue enojarse, nadie podía ser tan imbécil como para ir a un lugar que destilaba peligro, excepto esos dos imprudentes. Cuando llegó a la escena, las antorchas y los criados rodeaban el lugar, el tumulto de gente le impedía acercarse, contando con los guardias que al reconocerlo intentaron prohibirle el paso, pero Gilgamesh era demasiado necio, demasiado autoritario, no tuvieron más que acceder al capricho de su señor, porque evidentemente ahora Gilgamesh sería el rey, y nadie podía negarle nada.

Cuando sus ojos encontraron el rastro de sangre, el oxigeno se le escapó de los pulmones, sus ojos casi se nublaron, pero fue la tierna y débil voz de Ilkur lo que lo regreso a su realidad, buscándola por todas partes, rezando a su madre, esa que decían era una diosa, fuera verdad lo que sus oídos habían captado. Entonces fue que la encontró, en una camilla mientras un par de hombres la llevaban al interior del palacio, estaba llena de sangre y mugre, pero viva…

—¿Y Luana? —la voz le tembló —. ¿Dónde esta Luana?

Hubo silencio, las miradas se encontraron unas con otras, y antes de que la gente comenzara a ofuscarlo, Urur llegó abrazando a Gilgamesh y colocándole una capa encima, sus ojos estaban hinchados, había llorado, Gilgamesh la interrogó con remordimiento en la mirada, ella sonrío débil, cansada.

—A él ya se lo llevaron, ven, vamos adentro, no es seguro estar aquí, todavía no cierran las jaulas.

Lo tomó de la mano mientras lo condujo dentro del complejo. Silencio, solo silencio. Gilgamesh esperó afuera de la habitación donde sus amigos eran atendidos, lo habían intentado sacar de ahí, pero el temperamento del pequeño rey era más grande, lo dejaron cumplir su voluntad. Tal vez ser un rey no era tan malo, pero para Lillah, aquello era una actitud infantil e inmadura, Gilgamesh debía estar pensando en otras cosas, en lugar de preocuparse por dos mugrosos.

La mañana siguiente Gilgamesh despertó en el regazo de Urur, había pasado tiempo desde que sintiera la protección de alguien, Luana era un bastardo afortunado, tenía una madre que se preocupaba por él y lo amaba.

Todos dormían, Gilgamesh aprovecho eso para al fin entrar a esa habitación prohibida, abrió la puerta despacio, procurando el menor ruido, y se asomó, seguía oscuro, pero tibio, producto de la chimenea en la que ahora solo quedaba un fuego casi extinto y mucha ceniza. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y caminó despacio, temeroso, era la primera vez que no daba pasos firmes y seguros, lentamente se acerco a la cama de Luana, observó los moretones y las vendas en su cuerpo, de ser otra situación seguramente se burlaría de él, pero en el fondo, algo le decía que aquello era más grave de lo que aparentaba. Luego se dirigió a la cama de Ilkur, aún con vendas y moretones, la seguía viendo linda, su cabello estaba intacto, gracias a los dioses, sonrió algo avergonzado y se atrevió a acariciarle algunos mechones, se sorprendió al descubrir que era suave.

—Gil… —él respingó cuando la voz de Ilkur lo llamó —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz sonaba débil, pero aliviaba el corazón de Gilgamesh, estaba viva y eso era lo que contaba.

—Ayer no me dejaron verlos… —agachó la cabeza avergonzado, Ilkur logró sonreír, Gilgamesh sintió que el estomago se le revolvía y frunció el ceño, ahí estaban de nuevo esas emociones —. Ahora, soy el rey —desvió la mirada.

—Oh... —ella articulo y miró al techo —. Serás un buen rey —lo decía de corazón, a pesar de sus diferencias, Gilgamesh siempre había sido un excelente amigo.

—Sabes… Yggar dice que un rey necesita una reina —, el arrebol de sus mejillas era inevitable, Ilkur se mordió el labio ahogando una carcajada que si la soltaba, seguramente le dolería hasta el ultimo de sus músculos, estaba débil y dolorida.

—Comprendo —, no era momento para hablar, no cuando hace una noche un león enorme los había casi asesinado.

No hubo más tiempo para conversar, los guardias entraron obligando a Gilgamesh salir del lugar, se despidió con la promesa de volver por la tarde… pero la tarde no llegó. El rey debía partir a su nuevo palacio en el centro de Uruk.

* * *

**Me han contado de Plagiacci ha llegado a la ciudad, tal vez eso lo anime.**

**Doctor, yo soy Plagiacci.**

_Rorschach_

* * *

Deposito su puño izquierdo sobre la mejilla para sostenerla, otra vez, debía escuchar las peticiones del pueblo, otra vez debía escuchar las adulaciones falsas de los sacerdotes y señores del consejo, otra vez… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó ya? Tal vez dos o tres años… ¿A quién le importa?, Gilgamesh bufó cansado, obviando la situación, algunos sacerdotes tradicionalistas fruncieron el ceño ante la actitud del rey, continuaba siendo un crío, con catorce. Y sin embargo, ese crío ya había logrado hacer prosperar más a Uruk que ningún otro rey, aun que no todo dependía de él, Yggar, lo acompañaba como su mano derecha. Si iba a abandonar el palacio de la diosa Ninsun, lo haría llevándose al hombre más sabio.

Lillah vocifero encolerizado cuando lo planteo, pero Gilgamesh era el rey, e Yggar no se negó ante el joven, necesitaba un guía, y el anciano se había ganado el respeto, e incluso cierto cariño de aquel joven.

—Ha sido suficiente por hoy —, con pesadez se levantó del trono. —Pueden ir a hacer cualquier otra cosa, no me fastidien ahora —gruño mientras se retiraba, dejando atrás a la larga fila de personas que esperaban.

¿Cómo un honesto y dedicado niño había cambiado tanto?... Yggar sabía la respuesta, el anciano era el ancla que aun mantenía a Gilgamesh medianamente cuerdo. Todo había comenzado el verano pasado.

_La insistencia del rey por visitar el palacio de su madre, había sido tal que no hubo otra opción más que cumplir el decreto, o su amenaza de no fungir en su cargo sería cumplida, las amenazas de Gilgamesh siempre se cumplían, el joven rey actuaba, siempre actuaba. Yggar escuchó con entusiasmo la avivada voz del rey que ansiaba volver a ver a la gente del palacio, la cocinera Urur a la que llevaría a su residencia para prepararle de comer personalmente a él ¡El rey!, también se llevaría a Ilkur y Luana, serían una familia._

_El viaje, aun que cansado, no apagaba el ánimo de Gilgamesh, cuando hubieron llegado, sin importar el cansancio, busco a su familia, pasando de largo e ignorando a Lillah en el acto. _

_Otra vez estaba solo… Urur había muerto, Gilgamesh había escuchado sobre una plaga que había azotado al pueblo, pero no esperaba que esta se adentrara en los muros del palacio, trago grueso y pidio que lo llevaran hasta donde sus restos descansaban, esa mujer había sido una segunda madre, apretó los puños con impotencia ¡Debió habérsela llevado junto a Yggar! El sentimiento de culpa lo embargo. Se arrodillo frente a la tumba mientras suspiraba resignado, al final todos se iban._

—_¿Gilgamesh? —esa voz, esa hermosa voz…_

_Se giro esperanzado, la miró, seguía siendo hermosa… sin embargo… algo no estaba bien, y es que Ilkur aun poseía esa hermosa cabellera negra, pero, un parche aun le cubría el ojo izquierdo, y uno de sus brazos estaba oculto en la tunica que llevaba consigo, sin contar que detrás de los mechones de cabello espeso, se asomaba un manchón de color marrón abultado._

—… —_agachó la mirada, Ilkur sonrió melancólica._

—_Creí que no volverías, ahora eres el rey —pasó de largo para depositar un ramo de flores en la tumba de Urur —. Me contaron que la capital de Uruk es hermosa, y que el palacio es el triple de grande que éste. _

—_Si —la respuesta fue seca—. ¿Y Luana?_

_Temió por la respuesta, pero a cambio recibió una sonrisa._

—_Él esta bien, supongo que te gustaría verlo._

_Porque aun que él fuera el rey, aun que vistiera con finas túnicas y la corona le adornara la cabeza, para Ilkur, Gilgamesh seguía siendo el mismo niño fastidioso por el que suspiraba. Camino junto a él mientras platicaban de todo y nada, las respuestas de ella eran precisas, casi como si ocultara algo más que la simple charla sobre su vida común, no habían tocado en nada el tema de la jaula, ese horroroso escenario. Llegaron a una pequeña casa a mitad del mercado, Ilkur ahora vivía con su padre, el mercader, y con ella Luana, luego de que falleciera su madre. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. El mercader se sorprendió al ver al rey pisando su humilde choza, Ilkur trato de tranquilizarlo y Gilgamesh volvió a reír por primera vez en bastante tiempo. _

—_Llamaré a Luana —se disculpo mientras se quitaba la capa y se escabullía hasta un pasillo. _

_Pasó un tiempo medianamente largo, antes de escuchar un par de ruedas acercándose. Gilgamesh se quedo mudo, todas las palabras de regocijo, todo el fulgor de volver a ver a su amigo se apagó cuando observo a Luana en una silla de ruedas, sin una pierna, y con la cabeza gacha, las palabras sobraron, no hubo nada que decir, Ilkur también se quedo en silencio. Pero no era el único sin una extremidad, a Ilkur le faltaban tres de los dedos de la mano derecha… curioso… a Luana le faltaba la pierna, a Ilkur los dedos, pero a Gilgamesh le hacia falta algo más importante. A Gilgamesh le hizo falta el corazón._

Desde entonces, no fue el mismo, regresó derrotado, debía continuar su vida como rey, su carácter se volvió errático y duro, pocas veces sonreía, y cuando lo hacia era por arrogancia en algún acto que llenara su ego. Yggar lo sabía, un hombre roto buscaba pegar los pedazos con placer corrupto.

—Mi joven rey —pidió permiso para entrar en esa sala donde solo él y los más allegados a él podían entrar.

—Adelante Yggar —no le dedico ninguna mirada, se mantuvo atento a la ventana observando lo que había afuera sin interés alguno.

—Me preocupa su actual estado —dijo con mesura, Gilgamesh apretó los puños.

—¿Qué hay de malo en mi? —las palabras fueron escuetas y difíciles de pronunciar.

—No deseo que tomes a mal mis palabras mi joven rey, sabes que te amo como a un hijo —se excuso el anciano, aun que todo en sus oraciones era verdad, Gilgamesh era el hijo que jamás tuvo, lo vio crecer, lo vio jugar y reír entre los pasillos del palacio en honor a Ninsun.

—Ve al punto Yggar —Gilgamesh comenzaba a desesperarse, no porque le desagradara Yggar, para nada, el sentimiento era mutuo, él también lo amaba como el padre que jamás tuvo, el hombre que lo vio crecer. Pero la vida había decretado que, cada cosa que amaba le era arrebatada, así, sin más, como si ser el hijo de una diosa fuera una maldición.

—Eso haré mi joven rey… ¿A dónde fue el pequeño rey que reía por todos los pasillos del palacio? —Gilgamesh contuvo el enojo, enojo consigo mismo, porque la pregunta había arremetido en lo profundo de su carne, porque esa misma pregunta era la que se hacia cada noche desde que hubiera llegado a la capital. _¿Dónde estaba Gilgamesh?_

—Deberías preocuparte más por otros asuntos Yggar —dijo ocultando su rostro en la sombra de la habitación—. Lo que pasé o deje de pasarme es asunto mío, aquí solo funges como mi consejero, no me hagas arrepentirme de ello, —se mordió la mejilla interna, aun que por dentro se desmoronara, implorando que el anciano le abrazara y aconsejara con sus sabias palabras. Pero la rebeldía de la juventud y su presión de siempre mostrarse imponente pudo más que sus sentimientos.

—Te pido disculpas —Yggar se inclino con congoja—. Si este viejo ya no te sirve más, te pido mi rey, consideres pueda retirarme lo que me quede de vida en un lugar más adecuado para alguien de mi edad.

Sus palabras eran hirientes, todos se van, siempre… Gilgamesh pudo arrepentirse y pedirle que no se fuera ¿Cómo echar al hombre que admiraba y quería así nada más?, se giró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, Yggar enarco ligeramente una de sus cejas y comprendió la respuesta de su rey, de su hijo.

—Tú te quedaras aquí, nadie ocupara tu lugar ¿Me has entendido?, te lo ordena tu rey.

Yggar sonrió si, aún existía la bondad y el amor en el corazón amurallado de Gilgamesh. Sin embargo, Yggar sabía que no siempre estaría ahí para mostrarle que detrás de esas tres partes divinas, también había un humano, sus músculos y huesos viejos se lo anunciaban, a su edad, era un milagro continuar viviendo, sin embargo, toda su fuerza -la que le restaba- y todo su cariño, estarían dedicados a su pequeño rey.

—Entonces mi pequeño rey, permíteme ir a dormir un momento, estos viejos huesos cada vez estan más empolvados —bromeó y Gilgamesh soltó una carcajada—. Ojala tuviera tu juventud.

—¡Pero qué dices! Si eres más fuerte que una muralla —se acerco para palmearle suavemente la espalda. Yggar carcajeo con ese sonido peculiar tan de él.

—Pero las murallas también se vuelven polvo mi pequeño rey, no olvides eso…

—… —bufó molesto, la idea de morir era algo que detestaba pensar—. No hablemos de eso.

—Mi pequeño niño —escuchar eso removió cosas dentro de él, ¿Hace cuanto que no lo llamaban así? ¿Hace cuanto había abandonado los juegos y las risas por un rostro duro y una autoridad implacable?—. La muerte es algo natural, un día todos debemos ir a descansar, imagina si fuéramos eternos.

—¿Eso no sería genial? —Gilgamesh debatió pero Yggar negó.

—La inmortalidad solo es para los dioses, nosotros los mortales gozamos del don de la muerte, no lo veas como algo horroroso, más bien es un proceso.

—Pero… todos siempre se van… me dejan…— Yggar se compadeció, era verdad, la vida de Gilgamesh había comenzado así, la primera había sido su propia madre, Ninsun, luego Kandra, seguida de Urur, y finalmente Ilkur y Luana, que aun que no estaban muertos, habían perdido parte de sus vidas.

Pero Yggar no podía prometerle un imposible a Gilgamesh, Yggar también se iría, un día, uno no muy lejano.


End file.
